


Miseltoe by the tree

by xellewoods



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (Ruby and elsa are not mentioned that much), Christmas, Christmas fic, F/M, Modern AU, csss2018, fake not dating, roommates au, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xellewoods/pseuds/xellewoods
Summary: Christmas fic written for @tehgreeneyes on Tumblr for last year's Captain Swan Secret SantaChristmas-themed, roommates, pretending NOT to date fic





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too early to be posting christmas fics?  
Hope you enjoy & let me know what you think!  
Of course, credits go to csss2018 & tehgreeneyes as this was written for her

She could feel him stirring behind her as she wakes. His leg wedged between her calves, head on her pillow, and face buried in her neck (and hair). The next thing she notices is how warm she feels. Killian is basically like a human space-heater, and on top of that, they’re buried beneath thick covers.

She can tell he’s waking up now by the way his breathing changes, and the arm that he’s got wrapped around her tightens against her stomach. He presses a kiss against the back of her neck.

‘’Good morning beautiful’’.

She turns in his arms, finally opening her eyes and peering back at him.

‘’Morning’’. She gives him a tired smile, not fully awake yet.

They’ve been doing this for two weeks now – waking up together. What comes before that – ‘’_enjoyable activities with either one of them on their back’’ in_ Killian’s words, a week longer. They’ve been living together for two years however, ever since her roommate and friend Mary Margret moved out.

_Mary Margret had been dating Emma’s brother David for a while then, and they had decided to move in together. Technically speaking, David was her adoptive brother – but he had been since they were sixteen and she couldn’t imagine him any other way. So, when Emma’s brother and one of her best friends were crazy in love and moving in together, she was nothing but supportive._

_If not a little put out by the fact that she’d have to find a new roommate, the loft she was renting just on the side of expensive for a deputy’s salary. Mary Margret had promised to find her a great new roommate before she moved out instead. She hadn’t expected that roommate to be smoking hot, innuendo-spewing Killian Jones. _

_After a while though, she recognized that his flirting and innuendo was mostly a defence-mechanism, and that they had quite a bit in common. He became a regular during nights out with their friends, though David needed a little time to warm up to him too. _

_‘’You better not get any funny ideas about my sister Jones’’ _

_‘’Don’t worry Dave, I only have lovely thoughts about her’’ _

_‘’That’s exactly what I’m worried about’’ while saying this, David had given him his best sheriff glare. _

_It hadn’t been quite as intimidating as the look Emma gave them both when she reminded them that she could both speak and take care of herself thank you very much. So, David gave it rest, and saw over time that Killian Jones wasn’t that bad of a guy at all. _

Emma had expected that a guy as suave and handsome as Killian would have a string of women to date – they certainly always came up to him at the bar. Something that Emma hadn’t realized annoyed her so much until her friend Elsa had pointed it out. The thing is though, he’d never brought any girls home in the time they’d lived together (she hadn’t brought anyone home either). They spent more and more time together the longer they were roommates and developed a genuine mutual understanding. Yet she never let herself truly consider the possibility of them being together, even when others suggested it. Until she did.

_‘’So, Killian is cooking a special dinner just because you’ve been living together for a year? God, he couldn’t be more obvious if he tried’’_

_‘’Obvious, what are you talking about?’’. Emma asked. _

_They were having a ‘girls’ night out’, Ruby, MM, Elsa and herself, after MM declared that she hadn’t seen them all enough. And apparently, that meant talking about her and Killian. Again._

_‘’Come on Em, we all can see that he loves you so very much. You two aren’t fooling anyone with your loving stares’’ Ruby said. ‘’And it’s also obvious that he wants to get busy with you as well’’ she added a wink as she said this. _

_‘’Ruby!’’ Mary Margret scolded her. _

_‘’What? You think so, even Elsa thinks so’’._

_Emma whipped her head to the blonde sitting next to her, raising one eyebrow, as if to say ‘’really?’’. Elsa shrugged her shoulders. ‘’Well, I do think that Killian might have feelings for you beyond caring for you as a roommate. Have you ever considered the possibility before?’’. _

_Emma had shrugged the thought off at first. But then she started thinking about it. Her own suppressed feelings aside, was there really a chance that he might feel about her that way? It wasn’t until a month later that she called up Elsa to talk about it again._

_‘’I need to vent to you about my Killian situation’’. Elsa was always her best bet in situations like this. She was sober minded and wouldn’t get too focused on the dirty details like Ruby, or try to set to many expectations like Mary Margret. While she loved all her friends with all her heart, only Elsa and Killian got here. To be fair, David did too, but tended to get over protective when it comes to relationships and guys. And so, about 8 months before Killian and Emma got together, she had mostly figured out how she felt about him, and how he might feel about her. _

It feels hard to believe they only started this a few weeks ago. They haven’t been able to stop touching each other since. Choosing to sleep together, in the most innocent of ways, every night, loving the closeness they haven’t been able to enjoy before.

But it’s only been two weeks- and while Emma knows in her heart that this is right, that it will last, she also slightly freaking out. They haven’t talked about it yet, but tonight is Christmas Eve, which makes tomorrow Christmas (her thinking was still a little slow in the morning). Christmas meant a big fancy dinner at Mary Margret’s & David’s. Mary Margret and David, who are always invested in their lives. Who are going to announce their own engagement tomorrow night, maybe, definitely.

Showing up at David’s and MM’s with Killian as her date, as her boyfriend?! Was too much, MM would have too many hopes and expectations, basically planning the wedding already and giving some speech about true love, while Ruby would want to know anything and everything about how the sex is (Emma had hoped that the more conservative Mulan would rub off on her a bit, but alas). And oh god, David would probably still want to give Killian the overprotective <strike>dad</strike> brother speech…. And would going together to their Christmas party mean they will have to formally announce their relationship to his brother too?

The only person she’d confided in was Elsa, as she had been in the know, so to speak, for a while now. Elsa had advised her to just be honest with MM & David. That it was new, and that they didn’t know how it was going to go just yet.

It scared her none the less.  
Killian, bless his heart, had (slightly reluctantly) agreed.

‘I know it’s a lot to ask, but I really don’t know how to deal with them. What we have right now is good and I just want it to be ours for now, without anybody judging’’

‘Why do you think that will happen?’’

She shoots him an experasted look. ‘’Killian’’.

‘’Swan’’. She can tell he’s trying to encourage her to open up. The expression on in his face encouraging.

She averts her eyes, and stares at where their hands are joined instead of at his face.

‘’I don’t, I don’t know. I just know that David will have so many questions, and MM will basically already name our potential future children and- ‘’

His eyebrows go straight to his hairline when she says children, and she can tell he’s trying to cover up his surprise. She stops talking, but thankfully he lets it go – for now at least.

‘’I’d never want you to be in distress because of what we have together. We can wait to tell them for as long as you wish.’’ Then, she could see the playful look he got in his eyes. ‘’As long as it’s before we have those potential children you mentioned’’.

‘’Thank you’’ she gives him a quick peck and then turns around to hop out of bed. I don’t know about you, but I desperately need some breakfast. How about I make us some pancakes?

She knew she was deflecting, but she really didn’t want to discuss any further details of the how and why she didn’t want to tell anyone about their … relationship. She hadn’t had a real serious relationship for a long time, and now that she had, she didn’t want to screw it up by moving too fast.

So, just for now, they’d just pretend not to date around their friends.

At Christmas dinner. It’s going to work, possibly


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2!  
Please let me know what you guys think :)

It’s only a short drive to Mary Margret’s & David’s place. A short drive that’s just long enough for Emma to freak out just a little.

‘’Maybe we shouldn’t have arrived together’’.

‘’Swan, we always arrive together, we _live _together. If anything, it would be suspicious if we arrived separately, don’t you think?’’

‘’Yeah alright. Just get your arm off me, it looks too cosy.’’

They’d just had a conversation about keeping up appearances while in the car:

_ ‘’It’s going to be alright love’’._

_‘’Yes, it will be, if we stick to the plan, no acting out of the ordinary, no talking about our dating lives, and keep it to a minimum with the pet names’’._

_She glances to her side and sees his face tighten for a moment, but he quickly goes back to normal. ‘’Won’t be a problem dar- Emma’’. _

_‘’Good’’. _

_‘’Now the real question is, can you handle pretending not to be enamoured with me? I am quite dashing after all’’, he asks in a mock concerned voice. They’re just turning up to the driveway._

_She laughs, really laughs. ‘’ I think I’ll manage babe. Thank you for doing this.’’ _

The door opened to reveal a cheerful Mary Margret, who yanks them both into a big hug.

‘’Merry Christmas to the both of you! I’m so happy you’re here’’.   
‘’Merry Christmas M’s’’ they reply at the same time.

She pulls back with a big smile, looking just a bit smitten, that Emma would normally not give much thought. Tonight however, one might interpret that look as suspicious. Her brother approaches them as well, but luckily seems aloof to the situation, giving them both a hug and inviting them into the house.

Elsa, Graham, Robin and Belle had already arrived and are sitting by the fireplace. All currently engrossed with Robin’s one-month-old adoptive son. The little boy is staring right back at all the people cooing at him, like he’s trying to figure out what they’re doing.

Emma and Killian sit down as well, making sure to sit a normal amount away from each other while they catch up with their friends. It turns out sitting a normal amount away from each other becomes quite hard when David joins them on the couch as well. In fact, Emma might as well be on his lap at this point, because her hand has settled on his knee, and he’s quite sure that people who are just roommates do NOT casually sit like that.

He immediately stands up when the doorbell rings, almost shoving Emma’s hand off his knee. ‘’I’ll get that’’.

Ruby and Mulan, the last to arrive, are at the other side of that door.

‘’Merry Christmas! Sorry we’re late, we hit some traffic on the way, you know how it is’’. She gives Killian a big wink, at which Mulan sends her a stern look.

‘’She doesn’t mean that’’.

‘’Merry Christmas to you too, though I have no idea what makes you think I’d have similar problems with traffic’’.

‘’Just wishful thinking that Emma finally let you fill her stocking this Christmas’’.   
Both he and Mulan wince. ‘’Red this has to be the worst innuendo you’ve made yet’’.

‘’Don’t distract from the truth here Jones, you and Emma have feelings for each other, no matter how much you try to deny it.’’

Ruby doesn’t give him a chance to respond, instead pushing forward and joining the others in the living room. He lets out a sigh once he’s alone in the hallway. Hiding their relationship would be a lot easier if everyone wasn’t convinced they’re meant to be together.

It would be fine though, just a few hours of pretending he’s not entirely hopelessly in love with Emma Swan. He can do this. As long as she doesn’t smile at him too much, or looks as beautiful as she does right now, or – oh crap. Maybe focussing on the dinner will help.

The dinner is marvellous as always. Mary Margret being a regular Martha Stewart. She’s sat next to Killian, and they keep looking at each other, and she wishes that she could sneak just one kiss. She doesn’t feel like they’re being obvious, but she can’t help but shake that everyone seems to look at them a little suspiciously.

They almost have a slip-up during the main course. When she had bumped her hand against a hot plate, and he had grabbed her hand to cool it with a wet cloth but didn’t stop holding it until Robin had very pointedly looked at their linked hands, Killian’s thumb stroking up and down hers, and then at Killian. He’d promptly released her and picked up his fork, avoiding confrontation by asking Graham about his new job as park ranger.

Time came for dessert, a beautiful chocolate soufflé. In addition, Mary Margret had baked all sorts of Christmas cookies, including _hurmašice, _a type of _‘_’Bosnian syrup biscuit’’ for which she’d found a recipe on Pinterest. Once they were all settled in to start dessert, David got up to make the announcement everyone was hoping for and expecting tonight. He and Mary Margret are engaged!

They toasted champagne to the happy couple, cheers and congratulations all around. Everyone had gotten up from their chairs to congratulate the happy couple. Emma was just about to take her seat again, when Ruby clinked against her glass.

‘’Look who are standing RIGHT under the mistletoe!’’ she exclaimed, a smile Emma could only describe as wolfish on her face.’’

Looking around her, Emma could see no such thing, until she saw the apologetic look on Killian’s face, and then the mistletoe right above their heads.

Who hangs up mistletoe in the middle of their room anyway? Wasn’t that stuff supposed to be on doorways or fireplaces? Emma suspected some serious malintent from whoever put it up there.

‘’Come on Emma, you know it’s tradition, Ruby singsong-ed’’

‘’She really doesn’t have to’’ came David’s voice.

Emma looked at Killian again, but he looked just as unsure at what to do as her. Enough was enough. She didn’t tell her friends and family about her relationship with Killian, and somehow, they were STILL getting involved.

She grabbed Kilian by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him forward into a searing kiss. He responds almost immediately, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her tighter against him. The room goes silent once again.

Emma pulls back, still a little breathless from the kiss, and turns around. Their cover is surely blown by now. She doesn’t really care. She knows Killian doesn’t mind either, from the way he’s still got his arm wrapped around her, hand encouragingly moving up and down her side.

‘’Now, how about we go back to focussing on the newly engaged couple and celebrating Christmas. Any questions you might have for us, you can save until the New Year.’’

-

They make no more attempts to hide that evening, and no one dares to comment on it when they leave together that night (they are also roommates, after all).

The next time they kiss in front of their friends, it’s at midnight on New Year’s Eve.

They tell their friends it’s their one-month anniversary.


End file.
